ReBound
by Rikku Himiku
Summary: Who is more important to you? Your bestfriend for seven years or your recent crush? NarutoxOC Might change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This my first story ever on !! So,go easy on me!!

**Chapter 1**

**Rikku's Profile:**

Name: Rikku U. Himiku

Age: 12 (age will change throughout the story)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 110

Hair Color: Black with red highlights

Eye Color: Bright green

Skin Color: Bronze

Background: Unknown

**ReBound**

Rikku's P.O.V

I was walking down the street, when I saw a lonely blond boy, watching the other kids play. I walked over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey…My name is Rikku. Want to be friends," I asked, grinning like a crazy person.

"You really want to be my friend," He asked, confused.

"Of course there is no reason for me not to be your friend," I said, still smiling.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love to be your friend, believe it,"Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the playground. The group of kids stopped playing and stared at us like were idiots.

"What do you think you are doing over here?," the boy asked, rudely.

"We came over here to play...we have every right to be here," I answered, glaring at the boy's gang.

Who do these kids think they are? I don't see their names on the playground. They really don't know who they are messing with. I felt something tug at my hand, so I looked down to see it was Naruto's hand.

"Maybe we should leave," Naruto said, pulling me away from the playground.

"No...We have a right to be here," i replied, pulling away from Naruto and walking up to the boy.

"I won't say it again...Get off the playground," the boy yelled, he tried to shove me but I caught his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Now...that was a bad idea," I said, twisting his arm farther back.

"OW!!Stop!!Please!!," the boy cried, wetting his pants.

"Not until you promise not tomes with Naruto," I replied, twisting his arm farther.

"Okay!Okay! We won't mess with Naruto anymore," the boy cried, weeping.

"Good," I said, releasing his arm.

That will teach him not to mess with Naruto or myself. I looked down to see a puddle forming at the boy's feet. I sweatdropped and scratched the back of my head. Maybe I went to far...nah.

"Why are you still standing in front of me," I asked, glaring at the boy.

The boy and his little 'gang' ran away faster then a cheetah chasing its prey.

"Wow," Naruto said, staring at the spot the kids used to be.

I wonder if i startled him with my roughness. "That was awesome," Naruto yelled, grinning at me.

"That was nothing," I said, calmly.

"That was more than nothing...Nobody ever stoodup for me before," Naruto muttered, with his head down.

"Naruto...people shouldn't have to stand up for you...You need to stand up for yourself. Don't let people walk over you," I said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"You're right...Will you help me learn how to defend myself," Naruto asked, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What are friends for," I answered, punching Naruto in the arm.

"I'm really glad that your my friend,Rikku," Naruto said, blushing.

A/N: Sorry! This chapter was a bit short for my taste. Until next time! Peace! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

**Chapter 2**

**~ Seven Years Later~**

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"I found you, Rikku," Naruto yelled, running towards me.

"Naruto, I'm in the same spot every morning," i said, sighing. Naruto gave me a weird look and poked me on the cheek.

"what's wrong with you," Naruto asked, frowning.

"I didnt get enough sleep last night." I answered, rubbing my eyes.

Naruto smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. I smiled softly and let Naruto lead to into the academy.

**~In Classroom~**

"Today we sit by the window," I said, leading Naruto over the windows. Then I realized that Sasuke was sitting in the sit I wanted. So I just settled with sitting next to Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke and then took a sit on my right.

"Why are we sitting next to the emo kid," Naruto asked, still glaring at Sasuke.

"I think emo kids are cool except for the whole cutting business," I answered, smiling.

"If you are a fangirl...move," Sasuke muttered, frowning.

"You are cute....but I will never be one of your fangirls...You are not worth my time especially with that cocky attitude," I replied, grinning at Sasuke.

"Excuse me...Who do you think you are sitting in my seat," Sakura said, rudely. Way to ruin somebody's morning, I really dislike that girl.

"I don't recall seeing your name on this chair...Now if you don't mind please get away from me," I replied.

"Who are you talking to like that," Sakura yelled, clutching her fists. I turned around in my seat to face her.

"I'm talking to the whore of the year...Now get the hell away from me," I answered. smirking at Sakura.

"Argh," Sakura screamed, leaving to find a seat somewhere else.

"Why are you being mean to Sakura," Naruto asked, frowning.

"Did you really ask me that...Sakura ditched her bestfriend for a boy who doesn't even like her...And she thinks everyone is beneathe her," I answered. Naruto frowned even more and turned away from my direction. Why is he acting like that? Why is he defending Sakura? Does he have a crush on that skank? So many questions. that I need to the whole class, I was trying to figure out if Naruto liked Sakura. At the end of class, Naruto glanced at me and walked out the classroom. Okay, maybe Naruto really does like Sakura but why would he like Sakura of all people?

"What's up, Rikku," Kiba said, excitedly. I smiled and turned towards Kiba to give him a hug. I will talk to Naruto later.

"Hey...How are you doing," I asked, still hugging him.

"I'm good but what was that with Naruto," Kiba asked, curiously.

"Well...Aren't you my curious little puppy...To be honest I really don't know," I anwsered, looking down.

"Go find out," Kiba replied, pushing me towards the door. I looked abck to see Kiba turning bright red. Why is he blushing so hard? That doesn't matter now, I need to find Naruto and find out why the hell is he acting like that. I walked out the academy, I wonder where I can find Naruto. Duh, the ramen shop. I turned in the direction of the ramen shop and ran towards it. When I finally arrived I saw Naruto and Sakura eating ramen together.

"Um...Naruto, can I talk to you," I asked, glancing back and forth between Naruto and Sakura.

"Maybe later," Naruto answered, going back to his conversation with Sakura. I blinked a couple times. Did Naruto just tell me "maybe later"? Plus he's having a conversation with that dirty whore.

"No...Not later...Now," I said. I can't let Naruto fall into Sakura's web.

"I said later," Naruto replied, glaring. This can't be happening. I'm losing my bestfriend to Sakura. Just then Sakura turned around slightly in my direction and gave me a sly smirk. Damn that evil little skank, she thinks sheis so smart. All of s sudden, Sakura started smiling and blushing. I wonder if Sasuke is behind me, I turned around to see the almighty great one Sasuke.

"What brings you here...You don't seem like a ramen guy," I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, glaring at me.

"Did you come looking for me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked, jumping out of her seat and glomped Sasuke's arm.

"Couldn't you two see that Sakura and I was having a conversation," Naruto asked, grinding his teeth. Is he seriously getting angry? What I want to know is wha Naruto see in that two cent whore. Okay..maybe I should stop calling her that.

"I rather talk to Sasuke...I was just wasting time talkingto you," Sakura said, smirking. I knew she was up to no good. I saw this a mile away, I looked at Naruto's face and he looked pissed off.

"What does Sasuke have that I don't have," Naruto asked, glaring at the pair.

"Looks and brains...Apparently you don't have either," Sakura answered, rubbing her face on Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto...Sakura is not good for you...Only person she wants is Sasuke nad she will walk over anyone to get him," I said, trying to convince him.

"No! I will not give up," Naruto replied, glaring at me. That's it! Naruto needs to realize that Sakura doesn't want him. I really don't want to see him get hurt...he's been through enough.

"Just forget about her....Please I don't want to see you get hurt," I pleaded, grasping Naruto's hand.

"No...you just don't want me with anybody...All you do is think about yourself," Naruto yelled, yanking his hand away. That's so not true, I spend most of my time helping Naruto with everything. Sakura must have put this thoughts in his head!

"Are you serious...Every since I moved here I have protected you from bullies...I tutored you in your ninja lessons...I even help you with your damn laundry," I yelled, glaring at Naruto.

"Hn...will you two shut up," Sasuke said, trying to get Sakura off his arm.

"Shut the hell up," Naruto and I yelled, glaring at Sasuke.

"I would have never accepted your friendship if I knew this would happen," Naruto said, angrily. Wait, did he just say that? Sakura is more important then his bestfriend...well...I guess you don't need a bestfriend, when you have the girl of your dreams. I looked at Naruto and frowned.

"You shouldn't have...Because I wasted seven years of my life defendinga heartless bastard," I replied, before walking away.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Did I really say that? Did I just lose my bestfriend...please tell me I didn't. Is Sakura really worth losing Rikku?

"You put that loser in her place," Sakura said, smirking. No...She isn't worth losing Rikku. But it's too late...because of my big mouth Rikku's gone..

"Get off. Tomorrow is the graduation test and I plan on being there early," Sasuke said, pushing Sakura off and ran away.

"I'll walk you home, Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled, chasing Sasuke. Rikku was right, Sakura doesn't care about anyone other than Sasuke. I will never have a chance with her. God, What did I do?! I grabbed my head and fell to my knees.

**~Graduation~**

**Regular P.O.V**

"Naruto actually passed. Rikku's tutoring did work," Kiba said, watching Naruto put on his headband.

"Rikku is an excellent tutor," Shino said, quietly.

"Where is Rikku," Chouji asked, with a mouth full of chips.

"Right behind you," Rikku answered, steeping out from behind Chouji. Rikku glanced around the semi-circle.

"Everyone passed," Rikku said, smiling.

"Even Naruto passed," Shikamaru commented, lazily. Rikku was about to comment, when Naruto approached the group. Rikku went completely silent, she didn't even look at Naruto.

"Why did you stop talking," Kiba asked, looking at Rikku and Naruto.

"Oh no reason...I just forgot what I was going to say," Rikku answered, laughing nervously.

"Um...Can we talk, Rikku," Naruto asked, playing with his hand nervously.

"We have nothing to talk about...See you guys later or tomorrow. Oh! Save me a seat Kiba," Rikku replied, leaving the group.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

She doesn't even want to look at me or even be around me. I reall screwed up, now the gang is glaring at me. Does this mean I lost more than one friend because of my crush.

""I'm curious. What happened between you and Rikku," Shino asked, quietly.

"I will like to know too," Kiba said, grinding his teeth. Should I tell them? Would they stop talking to me also? I really don't have a choice, it's them hearing it from Rikku or myself. I should tell them myself.

"Um...I ended our friendship," I answered, looking at the ground.

"Are you serious? You two were bestfriends! Why would you end your friendship with Rikku," Chouji asked.

"You truly are the village idiot," Kiba muttered, petting Akamaru. Thanks guys, I'm feeling much better. The guilt is driving me crazy.

"How do you recommend me to apologize," I asked, looking up.

"You know Rikku hates apologizes," Shikamaru answered, lazily. Shikamaru is right, Rikku hates when people apologizes mean absolutely nothing to her. I must figure out a way.

"Why did you end the friendship. Is Haruno Sakura the reason," Shino asked. Is it that obivious to everyone that I like Sakura? Everyone thinks I would ditch my bestfriend for Sakura.

"By your silence. I believe I was right," Shino said, before walking away.

"Good Luck," Kiba said, as the gang left.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

How dare he try to talk to me? I pray to God, that i don't get placed on the same squad. I don't even want to think or say his name. Just thinking about this whole situation makes me sick to the stomach.

"Hn. You look angry or more like furious," Sasuke said, smugly.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with you," I said, walking faster.

"Maybe release some anger in training," Sasuke suggested, smirking. I really want to wipe that stupid smirk off his faace, I can't. I would probably seriously injury him or kill him.

"If I fight...Somebody might leave on a stretcher. And it won't be me," I replied, leaving Sasuke in my dust.

** ~ The Next Day At The Squad Meeting~**

Iruka-sensei is moving extremely slow, I mean a snail can move faster.

"Squad Seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said, checking off his list. Yes! Yes! I'm not on his squad!

"Wait. It's seems we have a extra person. Himiku U. Rikku will also be on squad seven," Iruka said, making my nightmares come to life. This can't be happening to me. Great, stuck with three people I depises the most.

"Why is that lowlife on my squad," Sakura asked, angrily.

"Well. Rikku will be able to support the team. Since you are dead weight," Iruka answered, the whole class laughed.

** ~ Three Hours Later~**

"Where is our sensei," Naruto asked, frustrated. Now I have to listen him whine and whine. Iruka-sensei totally did this on purpose.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke muttered, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Why don't you 'shut up'," Naruto countered, glaring at Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and started banging my head against the desk. Why must I be tortured like this? Stuck with three people I hate the most. I stopped banging my head to see Naruto putting an eraser above the door. Our first impression on our sensei won't be pretty.

"Stop that, Naruto," Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.

"Why? Sensei deserves this," Naruto replied, finishing up his prank.

"You really think an jounin will fall for that," Sasuke said, frowning. The minute those words were said, sensei walked in and the eraser fell on his head. Naruto cheered, while Sakura, Sasuke and I stared blankly at our sensei.

"My firat impression of you guys....I hate you all," the Sensei said, in deep lazily voice. I observed his description. He had silver hair that stick up to the right. A half mask that covers everything up to his nose. His headband covering his left eye. He was wearing a standard jounin uniform.

"We will introduce ourselves on the roof," Sensei said, before disappearing. Why couldn't he simply walk out the door? If he wants to play that game I will play too. I smirked at my team and disappeared also.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

** ~On the Roof~**

Hm...it seems we have three students with the ability to succeed, And one stupid fangirl.**(A/N: Everyone must hate Sakura!)** Suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

"So Sensei...Do you really hate us or are you trying to scare us," a dark skinned girl asked, smiling. Clever little sneak, How the hell she did she get here so fast?

"If you are wondering how I got here so fast. I followed your wonderful example," she said, smirking.

"What is your name," I asked, curosity getting the better of me.

"You will just have to wait for the introduction...Sensei," she replied, smirking. Like I said before, little sneak. Five minutes later the reat of the squad showes up.

"Go first blondie," I said, pulling out my favorite orange book. I felt everyone staring at me, so I looked up.

"why don't you give us an example," Pinkie said, staring at me intently.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things. I dislike somethings. And I don't plan on telling you my goals," I answered, smirking.

"All he told us was his name," Blondie said, sighing.

"Now. Go blondie," I said, again.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen! My dislikes is waiting three minutes for the ramen to finish! And my goal is to become the Hokage! Believe it!," Naruto said, grinning. That is a big dream. I hope he achieves it.

"Next..Pinkie," I said, reading my wonderful book.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like ehehehehe...I dislike Naruto and Rikku...And my hobby is to watch a certain person," Sakura said, blushing and giggling. I rolled my eyes, all girls think about now-a- days are boys and fashion. Why is she really here? There is no point of her being a ninja especially if her only reason of being here is because of a boy.

"Next," I said, looking a the dark skinned girl.

"My name is Himiku U. Rikku. I like sweets, rabbits, dogs, drawing, baking, fighting, and collecting weapons. I dislike whores and backstabbers..Oh not to mention cocky pretty boys. My hobbies are training, dancing and reading. My goal that I will keep to myself," Rikku replied, grinning.

"Next," I said, looking back at my book.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobby is training. And my goal is to kill a certain someone," Sasuke said, folding his hand in front of his face. That is obivious. I wonder how exactly is he goingto rebuild his clan. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind rebuilding the clan.

"Tomorrow, we are having a surivival training at 6:ooam. Don't eat breakfast," I announced, before teleporting away. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Please review!.**


	3. Chapter 3

~ ReBound ~

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!BUT I DO OWN RIKKU HIMIKU!

Chapter 3

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

"Hey Naruto…Come here," Sakura said, waving at me. This is weird…why is Sakura telling me to come over there? Usually she would tell me to get the **** away from her. I walked over to her with confusion written on my face.

"Want to hang out," Sakura asked, sweetly.

Is she seriously asking me out? Sakura Haruno is asking **ME **out. It's definitely snowing in hell right now. Should I say yes? I did lose my best friend because her but can I blame her for that? Rikku couldn't be happy for me. And now I have a chance with Sakura…I'm going to take it.

"Yeah, Believe it," I answered, happily.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

I never expected Sakura to ask Naruto out. She is up to something and I know it. Well…I better train. I jumped off the roof and ran towards the training grounds. When I got there, I saw a squad training. The sensei was wearing forest green spandex body suit, with bright orange leg warms. He was wearing the jounin vest over the body suit with his headband around his waist. Don't get me started on his hair and eyebrows. One of his students was identical to him except for the vest. (A/N: Too lazy to describe Neji & Tenten.)

"What brings a youthful young girl here," the sensei asked, smiling.

"Um…I just wanted to train…," I answered, sweatdropping.

What in the world are they wearing?! Green spandex body suits with bright orange leg warmers. It should be a crime for them to wear that outfit.

"You want to train?! How youthful! What is your name," the sensei asked, posing. Should I tell him my name. This dude is totally off his rocker.

"Um…My name is Rikku Himiku…And may I ask for your names," I answered, bowing.

"My name is Gai Might," Guy replied, posing on a giant turtle. Where the hell did that giant turtle come from? Am I in wonderland? Because that would be over the top.

"My name is Rock Lee," Lee said, loudly. He is a splitting image of Gai-sensei.

"Hey. My name is Tenten," Tenten said, cleaning her weapons. Probably going to be a weapon expert if she isn't already. I wonder if her family owns a weapon shop.

"My name is Neji Hyuga," Neji said, in a monotone manner. Hahaha…His name means screw. Man…Screw… I love when people have names that crack me up inside. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it.

"Ahahaha…," I laughed, holding my stomach.

"What are you laughing at," Neji asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I answered, wiping my tears away.

"But I would like to know what was so funny that it made you cry," Lee said, looking at me with curious eyes. He is actually adorable if you look past his horrible fashion sense. He kind of reminds me of a squirrel.

"You don't need to know…it's an inside joke," I replied, smiling.

"We should be training…would you like to join us, Rikku," Gai asked, smiling.

"Um…Sure," I answered, cracking my knuckles.

"I would be honored to train with Rikku," Lee said, stepping forward.

I dropped into my fighting stance and Lee followed my suit. I wonder who is going to attack first him or I. He probably won't attack first since he is a gentleman. I ran towards Lee and aimed a punch at his gut. He blocked and tried to sweep kick but I jumped and kneed him in the back. I back flipped over his head and kicked him in the stomach.

~Gai's P.O.V~

This girl is extremely fast, faster than Lee with his weights on. I should make this match fair and let Lee take off his weights.

"Lee! Remove the weights," I yelled, doing the 'good guy' pose.

Lee removed his weights and his speed increased another notch. Rikku smiled and increased her speed also, passing Lee. This is amazing , I have never seen an student this fast. She must have trained harder than Lee. Impossible! Maybe it's a natural ability. I looked up to see Rikku holding Lee in a tight head lock.

"You are exhausted Lee…We should take a break," Rikku said, smiling down at Lee.

"But…I still can go on," Lee replied, tired.

"Rikku is right…take a break everyone," I yelled, giving a thumps up.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

"Lee, you are awesome," I stated, grinning.

"Thank you," Lee said, blushing.

"I haven't met anyone who could keep up with me…you must have worked extremely hard to get where you are now. That is totally wicked," I said, excitedly.

"Did you train hard to get to where you are," Lee asked, seriously.

"Of course…I may have some natural talents but I don't relay on them. Actually I barely use them," I answered, equally serious.

"Do you believe that if you train hard enough, you can surpass someone with a natural talent," Lee asked, bowing his head slightly.

"Of course…One day you will be able to beat Neji," I answered, ruffling Lee's jet black hair.

"You really think so," Lee asked, with a grin.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so," I replied, smiling.

"It's getting late…training session is over, wonderful youthful kids," Gai said, posing.

I sweat dropped…Is the man serious? First he is wearing damn green spandex with orange leg warmers and he is freaking posing. This village is filled with a bunch of weirdoes.

"Bye…I will see you guys around," I said, running off before I got a reply.

~Rikku's Apartment~

Wow, it feels so empty without Naruto harassing me to make a supreme bowl of ramen for him. I guess I really did lose my best friend. I went to the kitchen and started to making my dinner which was a bowl of ramen. I really wasn't in the mood to make a real meal. Oh well, this will do for tonight. I grabbed my bowl and sat down in the living room. While eating the ramen, my mind kept thinking about Sakura and Naruto. Why is it bothering me so much? Why couldn't it be a different girl? Why a whore that's in love with Sasuke? I finished my ramen, washed out the bowl. I headed for the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and jumped into bed.

~Next Morning At Training Grounds~

Those pancakes that I made was delicious. I hope those idiots ate breakfast. Hey! That's none of my concern. I turned my head to side and caught a glimpse of Naruto and Sakura walking up to the bridge. Speak of the devils or more like the She-devil and village idiot.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, excitedly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, coldly and took a seat next to me. I like have personal space. Why do I have to be surrounded by the people that I dislike the most.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked, loudly.

I didn't answer him or gave him any sign that I was paying attention. Man… I can't even look at him.

"Yeah. Where is Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked, sweetly.

I think I'm going to vomit my intestines up. Anyway…it's seems our Sensei is going to be late majority of the time. Maybe I will have time to eat a snack. I pulled out some grapes out of my pouch. I wonder if Sasuke would want some. I shifted my position to face Sasuke.

"Would you like to have some grapes, Sasuke," I asked, grinning. He turned to me and looked at me weird. I continued to smile and hold out the grapes.

"Kakashi-sensei…said do not eat breakfast," Sasuke answered, glaring at me.

"You should eat breakfast no matter what…It's dangerous to work your body for a long period of time without the nutrients you need to stay strong and health," I replied, still holding out the grapes.

He should hurry up before my hand goes numb. Is he seriously going to take forever to decide. It doesn't matter if he says yes or no. I'm going to shove it down his throat.

"I don't want any," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

Wrong answer, pretty boy. Now you will meet your match. I took two grapes in my right hand and grabbed Sasuke with my left. I forced him down to the ground and shoved the grapes in his mouth.

"Chew or I will chew for you," I said, sitting on top of him.

"Get off him," Sakura yelled, clenching her fists. I wish that whore would mind her own business.

"Sasuke is a big boy. He can handle himself," I replied, forcing more grapes in Sasuke's mouth.

I was about to force more grapes into Sasuke's mouth, when someone yanked me off and kept a strong hold on me. I turned around to see that Naruto was the one holding me. Sasuke sat up and started to wipe his red face. The Great Sasuke Uchiha is blushing, where is a camera when you need one? I tried to get away from Naruto but his hold tightened. What the hell? Why won't he let me go?

"Why did you do that? It gave me a bad feeling," Naruto whispered, in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine. That never happened before, things are getting weird.

"You should let her go, Naruto," Kakashi said, from behind us. Naruto finally released me.

"As you know… We are going to have a Survival training in the training your goal is to retrieve a bell attached to my waist-," Kakashi said, before I interrupted him.

"You only have three bells," I stated, glancing at the bells.

"I was getting there…Whoever doesn't get a bell will not be eating lunch," Kakashi said, pointing at the bentos.

I knew it! Good thing I ate a big breakfast…Hmmm…Pancakes. I wiped the drool off my face.

"You can also use your weapons," Kakashi added, while reading his book.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous, Sensei," Sakura asked.

What kind of dumb question is that? Being a ninja means a life of danger in training and missions. Sometimes I just want to strangle her.

"Ready…Set…Go!," Kakashi yelled, ignoring Sakura.

Sakura, Sasuke and I disappeared and hide in the bushes, watching the opeining. Wait, why is Naruto still standing there? He really is an idiot. I watched as Naruto attacked Kakashi-sensei with no idea what he was getting into. Does he really think he can beat a Jounin without a plan? I'm not evening going to watch this…I need to find Sasuke and team up with him. I closed my eyes to track down Sasuke's chakra. There he is! I opened my eyes and smirked. I teleported behind Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and placed a kunai at the base of my throat.

"Is that how you treat your teammates," I asked, smirking.

Sasuke glared at me but removed his kunai. He turned back around to watch Naruto and Kakashi-sensei fight. Probably observing Kakashi's fighting style.

"We should team up… If we work together we can get bells in no time. And don't give that crap…`Oh I work alone or you are dead weight or-," I said, before Sasuke interrupted.

"Fine! Just shut up already," Sasuke said, glaring. He seriously has a social problem. So bent out of shape. Maybe because I forced feed him grapes.

"Here is the plan," I said, grinning.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Kakashi totally kicked my butt. There is no way I can beat him myself. If Rikku was still my friend, we would tag team. Maybe I can team up with Sakura. She is probably looking for Sasuke. I walked through the some brushes and came upon a clearing with our lunch laid out. I grinned. If I eat lunch now…I wouldn't have worry about the bells. I'm such a genius! I ran towards the bentos but something caught my ankle and yanked me upwards. Damn! How the hell did I end up here? Kakashi-sensei must have set up traps to make sure no one touches the bentos. I pulled out a kunai and tried to pull myself up to the rope. But I dropped back down and also dropped the kunai. Shit! How am I going to get out of this?

~Sakura's P.O.V~

Where is Sasuke? That whore Rikku better have not gotten to him. She would probably do bad things to him. My face turned red at the thought of Rikku with Sasuke. I will not let that happen. How can I stop her? I already ruined her friendship with Naruto without trying. Maybe if I continue, she will back off Sasuke.

"Help…Help me…Sakura," a Voice said, in pain.

That sounds like Sasuke. Where is he? I think it's coming from the bushes and opened it. The sight in front of me made my stomach turn and brought tears to my eyes. Sasuke was lying in a pool of blood with kunais sticking out of his body.

"Help…Me…Sakura," Sasuke said, before fainting. Oh my gosh! No! Sasuke! My eyes rolled behind my head and everything went black.

"Maybe I went to far…Nah," Kakashi said, smiling.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

"Are you sure this going to work," I asked, glaring at Rikku. She looked up at me and smiled. What the hell is wrong with her? Smiling for absolutely nothing.

"Of course it will work. Wasn't I right when I said you needed to eat something," Rikku answered, pulling out Icha Icha Paradise and a lighter. She is out of her freaking mind. Like burning a book would make Sensei freak out.

"Sasuke…You are going to have the honors of holding the book hostage," I asked, glaring.

"Because I'm faster than you…Please I can go undetected," Rikku answered, before disappearing.

I guess we start now. I ran out of the bushes and into the clearing.

"Kakashi-sensei! I found one of your precious books," I yelled, on the top of my lungs.

In mere seconds Kakashi appeared in front of me. I smirked, this plan is actually going to work. I turned on the lighter and moved it under the book. Kakashi made a horrid face and started to cry.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything," Kakashi said, in panic.

"You can give all the bells," I replied, smirking. Kakashi reached for the bells only to realize that they were gone, he looked around in panic.

"Are you looking for this bad boys," Rikku asked, leaning against a tree with the bells in her hand.

"Damn…You two got me," Kakashi said, grinning but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Give me back my book," Kakashi said, seriously. He has some major mood swings.

"Kakashi-sensei…If I could have gotten your book without you noticing…Why wouldn't I get the bells one time? Unless it's really not your book," Rikku said, smirking.

The book in my hand turned into regular manga named 'Bleach'. I sweatdropped, who the hell names a book bleach? Kakashi's eyes widen and his jaw dropped but snapped back like elastic because of his mask.

"That was too funny," Rikku said, laughing. She really is a genius. I will never underestimate her again. The bell rang signaling times up.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

We were sitting in front of Kakashi, waiting for him to say his speech.

"It seems Sasuke and Rikku understands the concept of team work. Sakura, you was to busy looking for Sasuke then trying to team up and Naruto you thought you can handle it yourself," Kakashi said, while reading his book.

"So does that mean Sasuke and I passed the test," I asked, grinning.

"Yes…But I will give Naruto and Sakura another chance. Sakura, you can eat lunch but not you Naruto because you tried to eat lunch before time," Kakashi answered, looking up at us.

"You better not give Naruto any food. And I repeat do not give him any food," Kakashi said, before disappearing.

" I don't need to eat lunch," Naruto said, loudly. His stomach growled loudly, disagreeing with his statement.

That's Naruto for you. I stood up with my bento and walked over to Naruto, who was tied to a post.

"Open your mouth," I said, holding out my chopsticks.

"But it's your food," Naruto said, before I stuffed his mouth with food. Why am I doing this?

"Sakura, you need to eat," I said, feeding Naruto.

"No. I'm on a diet," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. She can starve to death for all I care.

"Sasuke, you better eat before I come over there and force feed you," I said, glancing at Sasuke.

I was going to give Naruto more food, when Kakashi appeared.

"I thought I told you not to give him food," Kakashi said, angrily.

"You said we need to work as a team. If Naruto is hunger he can't work well," Sasuke said, frowning.

"You're right…You pass!," Kakashi said, excitedly.

He is a complete weirdo but who isn't in this village. Well…We all passed…Yep! That was pure sarcasm if you didn't know. I felt someone staring at me, So I turned around to find Naruto and Sasuke staring at me.

"What are you two staring at? Do I have something on me? Or do you like what you see?," I asked, confusedly. They blushed and turned away. Like I said a bunch of weirdoes.

"We will be starting D level missions tomorrow," Kakashi said, before disappearing.

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.**

I feel so dirty; I hate working in the garden. The weeds, dirt and bugs, bugs hate me and I hate them. One little bite or sting, I'll swell up like an inflatable snowman on Christmas. Luckily, I carried Benadryl in my pouch. These mission are stupid, it shouldn't be consider a mission.

"Rikku…You don't look happy," Kakashi said, smirking under his mask.

"Of course not, I'm a ninja not a gardener. How is this going to help me," I asked, angrily.

"Quit complaining…idiot," Sakura said, watering roses.

"Listen and listen carefully. Don't ever and I mean 'ever' call me an idiot again. Before I impale you on that hoe over there," I replied, pointing at the gardening tool.

"You don't have to be mean, Rikku," Naruto said, throwing away some weeds.

"Naruto…Never say my name…ever again. I don't want my name coming out your backstabbing mouth," I said, glaring at Naruto.

"That was harsh," Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"No, it's the bitter truth," I replied.

"Can we talk somewhere else in private," Naruto said, frowning.

"Why? We didn't have privacy when you chewed me out and ended our friendship," I snapped, returning to my work.

"I want to fix that," Naruto yelled, grabbing my arm. I think this boy lost his mind. If he doesn't get his hands off my arm, somebody is leaving in a body bag by the end of the day.

"Get your hands off me," I said, angrily.

"Why don't you leave that dirty whore alone, Naruto," Sakura said, smirking. Whore? I am the whore? That is the last straw, the very last friggin straw. I shoved Naruto out of the way and walked over to Sakura. When I'm done with this little pathetic bitch, they will need to put her in intensive care.

"Do you want to repeat," I asked, coldly.

"I would love to repeat it. Dirty wh-," Sakura said, before I punched her in the face. When she bent forward, I kneed her in the face and elbowed her in the back of the head. I was going to hit her again but Sasuke pulled me away.

"K.O…Bitch," I said, glaring at Sakura.

"What the hell? You didn't have to do that," Naruto yelled, helping Sakura up.

"Whatever. She better watch her mouth before I cave it in some more," I replied, returning back to my work.

"You aren't going to do something, sensei," Sakura cried, covering her face.

"No, I'm not. You deserved that. It will teach you not to jump into anything you are not prepared for," Kakashi said, flipping to the next page of his book.

"What about you, Sasuke," Sakura asked, turning to Sasuke.

"What about me? You brought it among yourself," Sasuke, answered, helping me with a weed.

"So you are telling me that nobody will do anything about that savage bitch," Sakura yelled, glaring at everyone.

"Savage bitch, huh? Maybe Naruto will do something about that 'savage bitch'," I replied, looking up at Naruto. He looked away from me and moved away from Sakura. Sakura glared at Naruto and stomped off.

"You have no bite, huh," I said, laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry,Rikku," Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever. Let's finish this mission," I said, frowning.

A/N: A lot of things went down. From weddings, surgeries and becoming an auntie. Plus many other things.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I'm going to try to update more but I can't make any promises until I move. So, please understand. Just to let you know, I'm definitely not following the storyline completely.

Chapter 5

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Yesterday was horrible, Sakura's face looks horrible. Rikku did a number on her. I tried to apologize to Rikku but she just brushed it off. Why can't she accept my apology? Why can't she accept Sakura? Okay…Maybe I understand why she can't accept Sakura. Sakura is a total bitch towards Rikku. Calling her a dirty whore and stuff but Rikku shouldn't have kicked Sakura's ass like that. Today, we have another mission I wonder what it is maybe escorting a princess or a rescue mission. I finally arrived at the Hokage Tower and spotted my squad already there. Surprisely, Kakashi- sensei is here early.

"Good morning," I yelled, cheerily.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kakashi answered, reading his book. Sakura and Rikku Completely ignored my presence.

"Today, we have an escort an escort mission," Kakashi informed.

"Awesome," I said, excitedly.

"Who are we escorting," Rikku asked, frowning. It's obvious that she is still angry about yesterday.

"Tazuna. He is a builder that wants protection from thieves and things along those lines," Kakashi replied.

"Aw man. I thought it would be a princess," I yelled, frowning.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke muttered, frowning.

"What did you call me," I asked, cracking my knuckles.

"When does this begins because I can't take being in their presence," Sakura said, snidely.

"Mission begins tomorrow morning. Exactly 6 am meet at the gate," Kakashi answered, before disappearing.

"I'm out of here," Rikku said, before walking off.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, following Rikku. Wait, why is Sasuke following Rikku? I turned to Sakura to see her turning red from anger, this going to be bad.

"Why the hell are you following that whore," Sakura bellowed.

"What the hell did you call me," Rikku yelled, turning back.

"A whore..That's what you are and always will be," Sakura replied, glaring.

"Rikku is not a whore. You are the only here," Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura.

"Look, I do not need you to defend me," Rikku said, pointing at herself. Honestly, Sasuke would be the last person to defend anyone.

"We shouldn't fight guys," I said, trying to make peace.

"You just want to prevent your girlfriend from getting her skinny ass kicked," Rikku said, glancing at me.

"No. We have a mission tomorrow. We can't have arguments," I replied.

"Well then…Keep that thing in check," Rikku said, before leaving with Sasuke.

"I hate that whore," Sakura yelled, stomping her foot. That's it! She needs to stop calling Rikku that.

"Stop calling her a whore," I demanded, frowning.

"I can call her what I want," Sakura replied, walking off. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

I'm about to lose it on this squad. How can I deal with this situation? Wait, is someone following me?

"Come out," I said, turning to the tree on my left. Sasuke jumped out of the tree.

"Why are you following," I asked, confused.

"Making sure you don't kill Sakura," Sasuke answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Trust me. If I wanted to kill her, you wouldn't be able to stop me," I said, walking away.

"Why are you so pissed because Naruto likes Sakura," Sasuke asked, following.

"Why do you even care," I asked, glancing at Sasuke. He is really acting weird right now. First, he defends me from Sakura and now asking about Naruto and Sakura. Something is completely off here.

"Because I'm curious," Sasuke replied.

"Okay. What I don't like is that Sakura treats Naruto like shit and she likes you. Plus the fact he ended our seven year friendship because of her," I answered, frowning.

"You really care about Naruto don't you," Sasuke mumbled, frowning. Why hell is frowning?

"Of course. He was my best friend for seven years," I said, looking at Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, looking away.

"You know what. You are acting weird. Anyway, see you in the morning," I said, before teleporting away.

"Why can't she forget about, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, walking away.

~The Next Day~

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring techno. I rolled over and turned the alarm off. It was 4:00 am and it was still dark out. I got up to take a shower and get dressed. When I finished it was 4:30am, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast it was 5:30 am, I decided to head to the gates. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, only to run into Naruto. Today isn't going to go well.

"Hey Rikku," Naruto said, smiling.

"Hello," I said, before walking away.

"Can we please talk, Rikku," Naruto asked, catching up to me.

"Naruto. There is nothing to talk about," I replied, looking straight forward.

"Seriously…We really need to talk…So, don't say there isn't anything to talk about," Naruto said, frustrated.

"Fine...What do you want to talk about," I asked, frowning.

"Why are you so angry about the fact that I like Sakura," Naruto asked. I can't believe that he can't see that Sakura treats like him like crap and it's obvious that Sakura treats him like crap.

"Naruto…Sakura doesn't treat you well. She worships Sasuke. Why would I let you get hurt by liking her? I mean only way you have a chance with Sakura is if Sasuke is out of the picture. You can't just be the second choice," I answered, not looking at Naruto at all.

"So…You believe that having a relationship with Sakura wouldn't work," Naruto asked, with his head down. I hope doesn't get depressed from telling him this.

"I honestly believe that. I'm not saying this because I hate Sakura. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore," I replied, stopping in front of the gates. Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting at the gates. I wonder where Tazuna and Kakashi are. Naruto hasn't greeted Sakura, I wonder if what I told him is sinking in.

"Good Morning, Sasuke," I said, smiling gently.

"Don't talk to her, Sasuke," Sakura said, growling. I'm really not in the mood to deal with her today. I don't understand why she is so obsessed with this guy. We're barely dating age and she is acting like she is going to marry him.

"Don't start today…I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your bratty ways," I stated, frowning.

"You really shouldn't start trouble so early in the morning, Sakura," Kakashi said, appearing behind Sakura. Thank god, Kakashi –sensei came before anything bad happened.

"Good Morning, Kakashi-sensei," I said, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Rikku," Kakashi replied, smiling or I thought he was smiling. I looked over to Sasuke to see that was glaring at Naruto. I wonder why he is glaring at Naruto, he hasn't said anything since we arrived. Tazuna walked up to the gates with a sake bottle in his hand. I instantly sweatdropped, this guy is drunk.

"I can't believe these brats are escorting me especially that short brat," Tazuna said, slurring. We looked around to see who he was talking about; we finally realized that Naruto was the shortest.

"Who the hell are you calling short, you old drunk," Naruto yelled. I sighed; well Naruto is back to normal.

"Can we leave now," I asked, impatiently.

"Yes, we can leave now," Kakashi replied, leading us through the gates. We walked for four hours before I noticed puddles; it hasn't rained for a while. Hmm, I wonder if we are going to be attacked.

"Kakashi-sesnsei…It hasn't rained for a while, right," I asked, frowning slightly. Everyone looked in my direction only Kakashi-sensei seemed to understand what I was hinting at. Sasuke tried to figure it out what I was trying to say in code.

"No, it hasn't, Rikku," Kakashi said, nodding slightly. We continued to walk for another hour. I was daydreaming about relaxing on the beach, when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes. I didn't sense anyone in the bushes. Naruto knelt down to retrieve his kunai only to discover he almost hit a white rabbit. A white rabbit? That rabbit shouldn't be white. I heard a whizzing sound; I tackled Sasuke and Tazuna to the ground to prevent them from getting cut in half. Two ninjas jumped out and Kakashi-sensei into multiple pieces. Everyone gasped, one of the ninjas tried to attack Naruto and cut his hand. Sasuke quickly intercept the ninja and kicked him to the other ninja tried to attack Tazuna but I drop kicked him into a nearby tree. Kakashi-sensei reappeared and caught the two ninjas in headlocks.

"Why are you attacking us," Kakashi asked, sternly.

"Gato sent us to kill, Tazuna," One of the ninjas said, choking. Kakashi-sensei snapped both of their necks. If those ninjas were sent to kill, Tazuna, then this isn't a C-ranked mission anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us that there is a hit out on you," Kakashi asked, looking at Tazuna.

"I couldn't afford proper protection," Tazuna said, with his head hung.

"Well. This mission is no longer a C-ranked mission it has elevated to B-rank," Kakashi informed.

"Shouldn't we return to the village," Sakura asked, frowning.

"Naruto did freeze up," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Plus Naruto is injured…There was poison on their blades. If Naruto doesn't get treatment he might die," Kakashi added, looking at Naruto. Naruto looked extremely pale; he took out his kunai and stabbed his wounded hand.

"I will not go back to the village like a coward," Naruto yelled, frowning.

"That's very brave of you, Naruto but you doing that you might bleed to death," Kakashi said, glancing at Naruto's hand. Naruto paled again and grabbed his hand. I calmly walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"Stop freaking out," I said, pulling out cleansing wipes to clean his wound. After cleaning the wound, I wrapped a bandage around his hand.

"All better…We need to keep moving before we get attacked again," I stated, packing up my medical supplies.

"You're right. Let's go," Kakashi agreed, began to lead the squad and Tazuna again. Two hours later, we arrived at a massive body of water. Tazuna persuaded a man to gives us a ride across. We all settled on the boat.

"We are at the point where we can't turn back. It's going to get dangerous from here out," Kakashi said, quietly.

"I can handle danger," Naruto yelled, standing up and punching the air. I pulled him back down and hit him on the head.

"Are you crazy? If we get discovered, we will be in way more danger then you can handle," I whispered, harshly.

"Eheh…Sorry," Naruto mumbled, nervously. Thirty minutes later we arrived on the other side. An hour into walking, I heard another whizzing sound. I shoved Tazuna out of the way and yanked Sasuke and Naruto to the ground. A large sword flew over our heads and lodges itself into a tree. Naruto, Sasuke, and I got to our feets quickly. We stood in front of Tazuna in a defensive formation.

"Well…Aren't you three lucky," A strange man said, smirking.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said, glaring.

"The famous copy ninja in the flesh," Zabuza said, chuckling.

"Protect Tazuna. I will deal with him," Kakashi said, pulling up his headband revealing his sharingan, when he was clearly not an Uchiha? But this isn't the time to worry about that. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza began to fight soon after the fight began; Kakashi-sensei was trapped in Zabuza's water prison technique.

"Run! Forget about the mission. Just get out of here," Kakashi yelled, at us in panic. No, I refuse to leave my sensei here.

"No! I'm not leaving," Naruto and I yelled, at the same time. Zabuza sent four clones to kill us. I pulled out my katana; I sliced one clone in half. I finished just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke get owned by the clones. I teleported behind the clones and sliced their heads clean off.

"Naruto and Sasuke I have plan," I whispered.

"Kakashi. You have some brave students especially that girl. Maybe I should take her in after I kill the rest of you," Zabuza said, laughing.

"Run! Sakura and Tazuna," Kakashi yelled, banging on the walls of the prison. Sasuke threw his large shuriken at Zabuza, which missed him completely.

"Is that all you got," Zabuza said, laughing. The shuriken transformed revealing Naruto; he threw a kunai at the arm that Zabuza was using to hold the prison. Zabuza released the prison to avoid the kunai. (A/N: I'm getting a bit lazy here. So, I'm going to skip the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza.) Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza but before Kakashi could kill Zabuza. A tracker hit Zabuza I the neck with senbon. Then he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"Um…That's weird. I thought they were supposed to destroy the body on the spot," I asked, confused.

"That's true…," Kakashi said, before fainting.

"Kakashi-sensei," I yelled, running to his side.

"How is he doing," tazuna asked, concerned. I examined Kakashi's body for any serious wounds but I didn't find any. He probably over used his sharingan.

"I'm guessing he over used his sharingan because I don't see any serious injuries," I answered, looking up at my teammates and Tazuna.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My life has been hectic the last couple of months from school to family issues. I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier.

We finally arrived at Tazuna's house; we met his daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari. Naruto and Inari weren't on good terms. Right now we are sitting in Kakashi's room.

"I'm bored…When is Kakashi-sensei going to wake up," Naruto asked, whining.

"I don't know…Hopefully soon…So you can stop whining," I replied, lying on the floor next to Kakashi's bed.

"Maybe we can take a peek under his mask," Naruto suggested, grinning. I looked at Naruto then at Kakashi. That might actually be fun. I nodded my head and crawled over to Kakashi-sensei with Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura just stared us like we're crazy. Naruto quickly yanked down Kakashi's mask, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist and tossed him across the room before he saw his face. But I got a view of his face. Kakashi-sensei and I stared at each other for a couple seconds before he pulled his mask up. I felt my face warm up and I backed away from Kakashi-sensei quickly.

"Your face is turning run red, Rikku…Tell me what he looks like," Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

"Uh…um," I stuttered, blushing harder. Kakashi-sensei is extremely handsome and his scar makes him sexy! Did I just call my sensei sexy? What the hell it's true! I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei is that sexy. I started to drool thinking about seeing sensei shirtless.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Sasuke asked, frowning. I woke up from my daydreaming and wiped my drool. Man, I'm acting like such a pervert.

"Um, nothing…. I'm fine…," I said, nervously.

~ Sasuke's P.O.V~

Why the hell is Rikku spazzing out because she saw sensei's face? Does she find him handsome or dare I say….sexy? Maybe she is just weird like that.

"Well…As you know…Zabuza is still out there…which means you four have to train," Kakashi said, adjusting his mask.

"Hn…What type of training," I asked, turning my attention to Kakashi-sensei.

"Chakra control. Let's head out to the forest," Kakashi answered, getting out of bed.

~In the Forest~

"You will be climbing the tree…Without your hands," Kakashi informed, leaning on his crutch.

"How the hell can we do that," Naruto yelled, waving his arms around his arm.

"Like this," Rikku said, walking up the tree trunk all the way the top.

"Well…Rikku knows what she is doing," Kakashi said, looking up at Rikku.

"Yay! I did it," Rikku yelled, jumping off the tree and landed on her feet.

"I won't let her show me up in front of Sasuke," Sakura muttered, walking up the tree and reached the top.

"Well…The girls got that under control," Kakashi said, readjusting his crutch. Naruto ran up the tree, only to fall down. I snorted and I ran up the tree only to follow Naruto's example.

"Maybe you boys should ask the girls how they did it," Kakashi suggested, laughing.

"They got too much pride to ask," Rikku said, smirking. I glared at Rikku but her smirk turned into a grin. That girl is freaking weird.

"Um…Psh…Rikku…How did you do it?," Naruto asked, quietly. Rikku looked at Naruto strangely and frowned.

"Now…you want my help…You are so lucky that I'm nice," Rikku said, before she whispered the answer in his ear. Damn it! I was hoping I could overhear the answer. Naruto smiled and ran up the tree and reached higher than before. Damn it! Now, I have to ask either Rikku or Sakura. Sakura would probably try to glomp me and Rikku might tease me or something along those lines. Rikku walked over to me while smirking.

"Well…Don't you want to know how to control your chakra," Rikku asked, smirking. Damn her, she's probably going to make me do something to get info.

"I can tell you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, sweetly. Ew, I'm definitely not asking her not asking her that crazy bitch might rape me.

"Let's make a deal, Sasuke," Rikku said, grinning.

"What deal," I asked, glaring at her.

"I'll give you the advice if you agree to be my roommate," Rikku said, smirking. What? Her roommate? I wonder why she wants to be roommates.

"Hell no! If he rooms with anyone it's going to be me," Sakura yelled, balling up her fist.

"Okay, it's a deal," I said, smirking. Rikku smiled and ran up to my side.

"Concentrate your chakra to your feet but don't put too much or you will break the tree," Rikku said, whispering in my ear.

"Wait a minute! Why do you want to share a room with him!," Naruto asked, frowning.

"One, I hate Sakura. Two, sadly I don't like you either. Three, why do you care," Rikku said, glaring at Naruto. She hates them both, so that's why she wants to room with me. Whatever, now I got the advice I should get to work.

"I want to know why, Sasuke-kun, agreed," Sakura yelled.

"Maybe because you are annoying and it's possible that he thinks Naruto is annoying also. The deal was actually a double deal. Get the advice and doesn't have to room with Naruto," Rikku replied, smirking.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

Why can't they drop it? But what I want to know is why Naruto even cares about it. "Hey, Sakura shouldn't you go back to Kakashi," I said, glaring at her.

"Why should I go to Kakashi and not you," Sakura asked, frowning.

"Because I'm going to keep the boys in check and help them if they need it," I replied. She glared at me and put her hand on her cocked hip.

"You just want to hang out with Sasuke," Sakura accused.

"If I wanted to hang out with Sasuke…Couldn't I do that tonight," I asked, smirking. I heard something growl, I turned around to see that Naruto was growling and Sasuke was blushing faintly.

"You think you are so smart…But I see what you are doing. Since, I broke up your friendship with Naruto to keep you away from Sasuke. You decided to go after Sasuke to make Naruto jealous and get back to me," Sakura said, smirking. Where the hell did she get that idea? I think she watches too much soap operas.

"Is that true, Rikku," Naruto asked, frowning.

"Of course it's not true. I could careless to make you jealous. I just like to tease Sasuke," I replied, glaring at Sakura.

"It would be pathetic if it was true," Sasuke said, coldly. I turned to look at Sasuke.

"It's funny…How you guys turn on me whenever Sakura says anything about me. How can you not see that she is only saying this to make herself look better? Especially, when she admits to purposely breaking up our friendship. Whatever…Believe Sakura if you want. I'm out of here," I said, before teleporting back to Tazuna's house.

~Tazuna's House~

I walked into the kitchen; I greeted Tsunami and went looking for Kakashi-sensei. I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Kakashi said, through the door. I opened the door and sat down on the floor by Kakashi's bed.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," I said, leaning on the side of the bed.

"What's wrong," Kakashi asked, glancing down at me.

"Sakura is trying to turn Naruto and Sasuke against me," I said, sadly.

"What did she do," Kakashi asked.

"She told them that I was using Sasuke to make Naruto jealous. Which is totally not true," I said, gripping my knee tightly.

"Don't worry. They will realize she is lying," Kakashi said.

"If I was confident that they would realize that I wouldn't be worried," I replied, rolling my eyes. Kakashi laughed and patted my head. I turned my head and tried to bite Kakashi's hand but he pulled away quickly.

"If you want to pet me like a dog, I'm going to bite you like one," I said, smirking.

"I know never to do it again…Anyway, where are the others," Kakashi asked, sitting up completely.

"Still training…Well the boys are training. Sakura is probably watching Sasuke's ass," I answered, frowning.

"I actually believe that," Kakashi replied, chuckling.

~ Dinner Time~

"Do you know where the boys are, Sakura," Tsunami asked, setting up the table.

"Still training in the forest," Sakura answered, sweetly.

"Maybe you should check up on them, Rikku," Kakashi suggested, sitting at the table.

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke said, helping Naruto into the house. When Naruto and Sasuke sat down they glanced at me but I looked away and offered to help Tsunami. When dinner was set up, we began to eat. Sasuke and Naruto was shoveling food down their throats. Eventually, they vomited up the food only to eat more.

"Oh my god…That is disgusting," I yelled, kicking Sasuke and Naruto in the heads.

"Why the hell did you hit Sasuke," Sakura yelled, hitting me in the back of the head. From the force the punch my head ended up breaking the table in half.

"Um…Mommy, what is going on here," Inari asked, standing at the front door. I looked at up at Inari only to see him frowning at everyone.

"Rikku! You are bleeding," Naruto yelled, leaping to my side.

"Of course, I'm bleeding because my head just went through a table…Uh…Sorry about dinner," I said, smiling nervously.

"Why are they still here," Inari asked, glaring at us.

"They are staying to protect you grandfather from Gato," Tsunami said, gently.

"What's the point they all are going to die," Inari replied, coldly.

"Don't say that," Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Why not? It's true," Inari said, coldly.

"Okay…We may die on this mission but we would rather die with honor because we didn't give up. Would you rather live a life as a coward or die a hero," I said, staring at Inari intently. Inari eyes widened and started to water. Tsunami went to comfort her son but he ran out the house before she could reach him.

"Did I say something wrong," I asked, confusedly.

"No, you said the right thing. Go clean yourself up," Kakashi replied, ruffling my hair.

"Um…Okay. Shouldn't someone go check on him," I said, standing from my seat.

"Naruto, go check on him. Sakura, clean up the mess you caused," Kakashi said, pulling out his perverted book.

"Why do I have to clean this up? It's Rikku's big head that caused the mess," Sakura yelled.

"Well, I didn't send my big head through the table. It was your king kong fist that caused my head to break the table," I said, before leaving the room.

~Later that Night~

~Rikku's P.O.V~

I walked into my room in my pajamas only to find Sasuke in my bed. I put my bloody clothes in the hamper and walked over to Sasuke.

"Not to be rude but get the hell off my bed," I said, angrily.

"No, I don't see your name on it," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Dumbass. My belongings were on that bed which means that's the bed I'm sleeping on," I replied, glaring at his chicken butt head.

"Well, too bad. I'm sleeping here tonight," Sasuke said, rolling on his side. He totally asked for this! I grabbed the mattress and flipped it, sending Sasuke flying off the bed. I smirked and adjusted the bed how I wanted it. Just when I was going to lie down, Sasuke tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell? Get off," I yelled, trying to shove Sasuke off.

"Why should I? You rudely flipped me off the bed," Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Because this position is not pleasant," I answered, mushing him in the face.

"Other girls would kill to be in this position," Sasuke said, smirking.

"As you can see, I'm not like other girls. Now get off," I said, trying to knee Sasuke in the groin.

"Why don't you like me," Sasuke asked, sadly. I stopped struggling and looked up at Sasuke. Why would he ask that? What was with the tone he used? Sasuke is definitely a confusing guy.

"Why are you asking that question," I asked, confusedly.

"Why do you like Naruto but not me," Sasuke asked, tightening his grip on my wrists.

"First of all, I don't like Naruto. Second, I thought you hate girls. Third, I would like it if you got off me," I replied, frowning.

"Why won't you answer my question," Sasuke asked, angrily.

"Because I don't have an answer…So, can you please get off," I answered, not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke released my wrist and went over to the bed across from my own and turned his back to me. What is going on here? The emotionless kid I ever known is asking me if I like him. My head is starting to pound. First, my head got bashed into a table. And then Sasuke springs this on me. I got off the floor and got in bed. For two long hours I tried to get some sleep.

~Next Morning~

"Rikku, you look like crap," Kakashi said, sitting down at the table.

"I had a rough night…," I replied, frowning.

"What the hell do you mean you had a rough night," Sakura yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"We don't need you breaking another table," Kakashi commented, while reading his book.

"Don't tell me that you forgot that you sent my head through a table thus explaining Kakashi's comment," I said, snidely.

"Umm…Breakfast is ready," Tsunami said, nervously.

"Would you two shut up," Sasuke demanded, coldly,

"No, thank you. Where is Naruto anyway," I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"I left that idiot sleeping like a baby," Sakura answered, rudely.

"Maybe we should let him sleep longer," I said, yawning.

"Why don't you go back to be, Rikku," Kakashi said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I need to complete this mission," I said, waving my hand. Tazuna walked into the kitchen dressed to work on the bridge. I nodded towards Kakashi to catch this attention.

"I'm working on the bridge today," Tazuna said, taking his bento from Tsunami.

"Then we will follow you," Kakashi replied, standing up. Sakura, Sasuke and I grabbed our weapons and headed towards the door.

"Where is the blonde kid," Tazuna asked, opening the door.

"He is still sleeping," I answered, following everyone out the door.

~On the Bridge~

I sighed for the hundredth time this morning. This so boring, I don't want Tazuna to get hurt but damn I need some action in my life. Sasuke completely ignoring me was helping either. I started to play with my ponytail when I noticed a fog moving into the area. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked for the source.

"Rikku, Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna," Kakashi yelled, dropping into his fighting stance. I was about stand in front of Tazuna, when I noticed two presents. One was near Kakashi and the other was by Sasuke.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna. I'm going to help Sasuke," I yelled, running towards Sasuke. A boy appeared with a Tracker's mask on. I instantly remembered him from the fight with Zabuza a couple of days ago. I went into my fighting stance next to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at me for a second before turning his attention back to the boy.

"Well...Well, you guys thought you had killed me hadn't you," Zabuza asked, laughing.

"Of Course, we didn't. We were waiting to see when you will show yourself again," Kakashi answered, sternly.

"Did you hear that, Haku," Zabuza asked, snarling. The boy in front of Sasuke and I slowly started to remove his mask. What I saw next shocked the hell out of me. He looked like a girl more of a girl than Sakura.

"Yes, I did," Haku said, softly.

"I'll take the copy cat ninja. You might have an interesting fight with the red-head girl," Zabuza said, smirking at Kakashi.

"Be careful, Rikku," Kakashi said, gripping his kunai tighter.

"Ahh…So, that's her name. Have fun, Haku," Zabuza said, before attacking Kakashi.

"Why the hell should he fight you," Sasuke asked, glaring at me. Just great this is exactly what I need right now. Sasuke is even angrier with me.

"I don't know," I replied, frowning. Sasuke scoffed and charged at Haku but he easily dodged.

~Regular P.O.V~

Rikku pulled out her katana and looked for an opening to attack Haku. When Haku knocked Sasuke down, Rikku instantly went in for the strike. Haku quickly noticed Rikku and tried to dodge but received a gash on his arm.

"I should be more careful with you around," Haku said, smiling slightly. Sasuke growled while pulling out four shuriken and threw them at Haku, which he quickly dodged.

"Quit toying with them, Haku," Zabuza said, his voice was heard throughout the area.

"Alright then," Haku replied, finishing a series of signs. Suddenly multiple ice mirrors appeared around Sasuke and Rikku. Haku slowly disappeared into one of the mirrors.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well," Rikku stated, sighing.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. That was the best sleep ever. Sleeping in the same room with Sakura was nice but Rikku and Sasuke staying in the same room didn't sit well with me. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. I looked around the room and noticed that Sakura wasn't in the room. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dresses. When I finished dressing, I ran into the kitchen and realized that no one was in the house. Then I heard a blood curdling scream from outside. I quickly ran outside and found Tsunami held hostage by some thugs.

"Leave my mom alone," Inari yelled, crying.

"Hey! Put Tsunami down now," I yelled, furiously. One of the thugs just laughed and tightened his hold on Tsunami. She gasped and promptly fainted. Inari tried to run to his mom but was kicked aside by one of the thugs. I quickly made shadow clones and took out the thugs.

"You actually defeated…the thugs," Inari said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I did. I protect the people I care about. Listen; take care of your mom. I need to help my friends," I said, before taking off.

~Kakashi and Zabuza~

"Look at that. Our students are fighting to the death. How adorable," Zabuza commented, laughing.

"I honestly don't believe that this situation is nothing to laugh about," Kakashi replied, sternly.

"Well to you it isn't amusing. Though I hope that the girl…What's her name? Ah…Rikku survives. She would be a wonderful tool for me to use," Zabuza said, chuckling lightly. Kakashi glared furiously at Zabuza.

"You will leave Rikku out of this," Kakashi said, grinding his teeth.

"I don't think so, Copy cat ninja," Zabuza said, smirking. Kakashi quickly attacked Zabuza in a fit of anger.

~With Rikku and Sasuke~

Sasuke and Rikku were dodging senbons that Haku was throwing from the mirrors.

"We can't do this all day," Rikku said, pulling out a senbons from her thigh. Sasuke glared but nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke," Sakura yelled, from outside the dome of mirrors. Rikku instantly rolled her eyes.

"That girl is stupid. Distracting someone during a battle," Rikku said, frowning. Rikku tried to locate Haku in the mirrors, when she finally did she threw a kunai at the mirror. Haku stumbled out of the mirror and yanked the kunai out of his arm.

"So, you are my real opponent here," Haku stated, before disappearing back into the mirrors.

"You are the real opponent? What am I? Your damn sidekick," Sasuke asked, angrily.

"Quit bitching and fight," Rikku yelled, dodging another attack. Sasuke mutters under his breath and pulled senbons out of his leg.

"Take this Sasuke," Sakura yelled, throwing a kunai in the dome. Instead of Sasuke catching the kunai Haku caught it. He threw it at Rikku, who was dodging senbons shooting out of the mirrors. Sasuke watched in horror as the kunai lodged itself into Rikku's chest. Rikku looked down at her chest in shock then looked up at Sasuke.

"Rikku," Sasuke yelled, as he caught Rikku's limp body.


End file.
